1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs, such as task chairs of the type which are used in an office or other workplace setting. In particular, the present invention relates to a task chair having adjustable armrests and an adjustable backrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Task chairs are used for seating users while working in an office or another workplace environment, and include a seat, a backrest, and optionally, a pair of armrests. A base assembly supports the seat, backrest, and armrests, and usually includes one or more adjustment features for adjusting the movement characteristics of the chair, such as seat height, seat depth, seat tilt, or resistance to reclining of the backrest, for example. The armrests may also include adjustment features for adjusting the movement characteristics of the armrests, such as the height of the armrests, and pivotal or lateral movement of the armrests, for example. The base assembly of the chair may include one or more rigid chair legs, such as in a side chair, or alternatively, may include a “spider”-type base assembly including radial arms with casters for rolling movement of the chair along a floor surface.
Problematically, the operation of the manual adjustment features of many known task chairs is often not intuitive to the user, and may require a type of learning process on the part of the user, in which the user first locates the various adjustment controls on the chair, and then figures out how to manipulate the controls to adjust the movement characteristics of the chair. Also, the adjustment controls in many known task chairs are mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture.
Additionally, the backrests of many task chairs are not vertically adjustable, but rather are located in a fixed vertical position relative to the seat. Thus, in many known task chairs, the backrest is not adjustable for users of different height.
What is needed is a task chair which is an improvement over the foregoing.